Tape measures conventionally include a retractable tape having measuring indicia thereon that is spring biased into a housing. A front of the tape commonly includes a hook that provides a surface to engage and fix the end of the tape against a point to be measured from, so the measurement can be made from the hook to a position on the tape indicated by the measuring indicia. The housing often has a lock mechanism that allows the tape to be locked into a certain position relative to the housing (e.g., locked into an extended position, preventing the spring bias from retracting the tape into the housing). The housing may also often have a belt clip located thereon that allows users to clip the tape measure onto their belt. Further, in the assembly of tape measures, the tape is typically fixed to a motor assembly that includes the spring therein, and is tensioned against a fixed hub. Traditional springs are attached to reels or cases in tape measure via physical interlocks, cut into one or more of the spring and an attaching surface, or are assembled with physical retainers such as rivets, screws, or bolts.
Among other things, the present application relates to various improvements to tape measures, including to one or more of the tape locking mechanisms, belt clip functionality, and assembly of the spring into the motor.